1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit package (hereinafter referred to as “semiconductor IC package”), semiconductor apparatus provided with a plurality of semiconductor IC packages, a method of inspecting a semiconductor integrated circuit and a method of fabricating a semiconductor IC package.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various semiconductor IC packages have been proposed to meet the recent progressive increase in integration size.
For example, such semiconductor IC packages are proposed in JP-A Nos. 8-125066 (May 17, 1996) and 10-189861 (Jul. 21, 1998).
A lead frame needs to be processed by an etching technique to construct the semiconductor IC package proposed in the former cited reference. The etching technique needs many processes, takes much time to process the lead frame and has difficulty in forming the lead frame in a correct shape.
Middle parts of a plurality of leads must be bent upward and sideways to construct the semiconductor IC package proposed in the latter cited reference. However, it is practically difficult to bend the middle parts of the plurality of leads upward and sideways because the leads are arranged at small intervals.